Talk:Casualties of the War of the Fay
Trueshot Bugged? I just killed Trueshot, with his two ranger friends and my journal was not updated and the huntmaster did not spawn. I did zone out and zone back in to do it again, this time killing only Trueshot. Viswin spawned while I was still under attack from the other two rangers.Moltove :Confirmed, Trueshot must be killed before the rangers to get Viswin spawned. --JoeBilly 08:49, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Werewolf Kill and Updates After killing Dragoon Captain K'Venx in Butcherblock, because I did not use the bow, I thought I had to wait for a respawn. This, however, was not the case as my journal proceeded to Captain K'Venx Moltove 09:19, 7 February 2009 (UTC) We did not have to kill the Werwolf at start. Also we got the updates from the nameds later from killing (there was no need to use the bow on them). Huntsmaster Viswin is doable with one good lvl 70 group, he debuffs level of the character he attacks so be sure to cure debuffs (else your tank will get hit harder). -- ANONYMOUS At 90 I was just completing some HQ's that were still in my book. I soloed Huntsmaster Viswin easily. When the battle began I was automaticly mentored to 85. Weird. Nice graphics on the Bow. Emas :I just killed the first one w/o the bow, and updated fine. -- 04:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) How an Evil Toon Did This Allright, i've been trying to figure out how to do this quest if you are evil (I'm an assassin, and i could not get in to see the princess). I initially tried it at around level 60, and the guard in front of her door 1 shotted me. like 3 times in a row. Most of the people i hunt with are aligned with qerynos, so they had no problem and did not want to lose faction by trying to kill him. So, I tried again at 70. My first thought was to get a tank to pull the guard away and let me sneak in, but he was aligned with qeynos too and could not attack the guard. To make a long story short, once i hit 70, the guard took long enough to kill me that i was able to get through all the dialogue with the princess (just barely). When i have to see her again, i think I'll go ahead and throw a speed debuff on the guard real quick and see how much more time that buys me. Just wanted to get this out there cause i was racking my brain trying to figure out how to get past that dang guard. For the record, at lvl 70, that guard doesn't appear to be able to see through your invis, but as you approach the door, he will see you and aggro. And be careful of the lvl 75 thats on the same platform. I'm sure he would have made short work of me if he'd seen me. -- ANONYMOUS :As an 80 Assassin, I was able to sneak through no problem. there are two lvl 70 heroic ^^^ guards at the door, and then there is an orange con EPIC right there as well. I think there was a fix so that they can not see invis anymore. Moltove 09:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I had a goody guildie grab A tactical flag and place it in front of the princess. Guard did not agro when I zoned in :Not sure how evil toons are supposed to get through this anymore. The level 70^^^ guards in front of the Princess' building have been removed and now there is a roaming 95^^^ Epic x2 along with a stationary 95^^^ (avoidable) guard on the platform and at least one 95^^^ INSIDE the building. Don't know if there are more inside as this 95^^^ killed my 77 Necro in one shot; never saw him attack. JadedbyEx 13:51, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I waited until the epic guard outside was nowhere near the door. If you WALK in slowly and hug the left wall, you can make it into the room where the princess is at without getting aggro. I just did it a minute ago with no problems. I was not invisible and can't sneak, so it is in fact possible to do it as an evil character without those abilities. Just be careful and don't run headlong through the door or the 95^^^ heroic will get you. Arcturys August 4, 2011 :Confirmed. Came back (finally) and tried the above and worked like a charm. The Epic appeared to be standing still, in the back left, so was not hard to avoid him. JadedbyEx 01:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm doing this quest for only the second time, and this time with an evil Freeport Ranger. He's also an Aerakyn, so using stealth, I flew up to roof of Saphrionaia's chambers, tracked the position of the level 105 epic guard and entered. I spoke to the princess, made the deal for her quest and then evaced out. No fuss, no having to fight the guard. Amount of faction needed to get dwarven wire My 70 froglok dirge is currently at +23,900 faction with the Irontoe Brigade, but the mender is not giving me the opportunity to buy the wire. Can anyone reconfirm the 10,000 number? (Perhaps I am just doing something wrong?) --Harzel 06:40, 1 May 2007 (CEST) :Yes, April 28th I went to mender with 10,000 faction and was able to buy Dwarven Wire. -- ANONYMOUS :I can confirm 26,100/kindly. Bought it. :Confirmed, my faction is 11500 with Irontoe Brigade and I bought, make sure to go to the repair window and click on the Buy tab :Yep, you all are right. My bad. -- Harzel 09:25, 19 May 2007 (CEST) Werewolf Attacks I can confirm that attacks of the werewolf pack in G/Lfay do continue after step 5. I've been attacked a couple times so far up to step 8 at the moment. : Confirmed. Moltove 09:15, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Trueheart and Werewolf leader mobs are persistent If you wipe after you hail Trueheart, go back and the mob will be as when you died. Lvl 70 pali, killed two adds but died. Went back and took care of Trueheart as a solo. Huntmaster spawned, and the Wolfpack attacked. Managed to kill 3 adds, but died again. Went back and finished off the packleader and rest of mob. Quest advanced. --Kding 23:34, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Well almost right except the persistence is timed like all encounter in EQ2 : ~5 min. So if you died during the werewolves fight, consider you have one try left before despawn. :If you feign death and your mobs despawn, go away and back from the spot to get Trueshot spawn again. Its seem to be a triggered spawn. :--JoeBilly 08:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) The Gold Dust I am a non-fae resident of Kelethin with 50,000 Ally status and I still had to do the sub quest to get the fairy dust. Alleyne 03:50, 9 April 2008 (UTC) I am a Fae that transfered from Kelthin to Qeynos, with only 7,100 in Kelthin faction, yet i did not have to do a subquest. Seems to be race and not faction. Cost of Wire always 24g? My faction with the Irontoe Brigade is 50,000 and I still had to pay 24 gold for it. Everyone else I asked has also paid 24g - So it must not be linked to faction. Mirinesse 018:42, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :True, level 69 with 28,950 faction (kindly) : price 24 gold. --JoeBilly 20:38, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Strategy for the Final Fight The 3 dogs hit for 200-400. Huntmaster hits 2-3k. As soon as Huntmaster sees YOU, he summons the dogs. Kill the dogs, then charge Huntmaster (he's leashed). Solid group of 70s would do fine with solid tank and good main healer with backup healer, the rest dps. Kill the nearby static and wandering adds before engaging, the person with the quest needs to walk in the area last as being too close summons dogs on your raid/group prematurely. *Soloable at 80 (necro). Wait until it spawns the wolfs, then fd. Kill the wolfs separately. Finally and after getting power again, kill the epic. *Soloed the epic at 75 Paladin on first attempt, with L72 Fabled 2-hander, but pretty outdated legendary gear besides that, no master skills (Silver accnt, 1st char). Still pretty tough fight, he hits very hard in rapid bursts even through plate, and also has some sort of long-ish stun that prevented healing up, so it got dicey a few times. But still beat him relatively comfortably. Must conserve power as much as possible once 1:1, only for critical skills (i.e. healing). Would have probably been much safer with good sword & board, but risks running out of power. The initial adds died quickly to all my AoE and weren't really a factor. Perkus (talk) 02:01, March 30, 2014 (UTC) You can not get the sub-quest from princess until you are on that step! Perfect Micro Servos It has been suggested (by, on the article page) that flying Clockwork mobs will update the quest when you're trying to obtain the perfect micro servers. When I last ran this quest on one of my toons, only non-flying Clockworks updated this quest step for me. Can anyone else confirm or deny whether or not flying clockwork mobs will update this step (as the article page has long-stated that non-flying mobs only will do so)? -- Mysterious drake 20:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Update on 07/05/2010 You will get update notifications from the "Clockwork Ore Smasher" at 82.22, -13.72, -117.09 and "Heavy Metal Decimator" at -31.89, 4.66 -113.49 Unless you get the update notifications, your not killing the right clockworks. Need to go into the Clockwork Hydroelectric Dam. Almost all of the mobs in this room are quest mobs (all have quest feathers). Headline text Fethinal the Enchanted bug FYI: As of Jan 2015, this is still bugged. 00:14, January 20, 2015 (UTC)